


Redemption

by FeverWildeHopps



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated - Freeform, Escapes, Established Relationship, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Happytown, Hybrid - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Torture, Investigations, Name Changes, Nightmares, Prologue is Graphic, Secret Identities, T.A.M.E. Shock Collars (Zootopia), Wild Times, ZPD - Freeform, Zistopia - AU, corrupted government, hanging scene, in the beginning Nick is named Jack Savage and Judy is named Lt. Skye Hopps, risky ideas with lucky outcomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverWildeHopps/pseuds/FeverWildeHopps
Summary: Nick and Judy won't let Mayor Swinton get away with banishing predators. After escaping a mighty fall and deceiving the Happytown authorities, the duo pick up where they left off in attempt to bring redemption for Zootopia and everyone in it. All while hiding a major secret.





	1. Prologue: Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Jack felt within and without- as if he were watching everything happen onto him

_The red fox stared up at his grand reward for running an equally grand attraction like Wild Times. A colossal structure which stood as the pinnacle of prey supremacy and control of the predators in the old dim warehouse he found himself sharing with police officers, detectives, and other witnesses. One specific officer he wished to see in that vast room was not surrounding him like the rest, but he didn't blame her for her absence._

_"Jack," An officially dressed woodchuck approached the harnessed fox and began to read aloud from a document he held._

_"this is a warrant from the court of the district of Happytown."_

_The woodchuck continued._

_"It was by this court ordered, that execution of the sentence of death by hanging of Jackson Perry Savage imposed by the district court of Happytown, Zootopia be carried out on Wednesday June, 14 2016."_

_A beat of silence passed as he put away the warrant._

_"Anything you want to say?"_

_The fox, speechless, took another glance at his reward and began to breathe heavily._

_"Jack?"_

_"Th- that bunny cop of yours... Lt. Skyelr Hopps...tell her I love her."_

_Murmurs flooded throughout the crowd as no one expected such a response._

_Immediately following this the woodchuck and his confidants, a wildebeest, a zebra, a hippo, and a horse together urged Jack up the thirteen steps to the anticipating crossbeam and its hangmammal. Jack couldn't believe his eyes as he recognized the executioner was Wooly, the "sheep in wolf's clothing" who framed him that fateful night at Wild Times. Wooly wore an evil, victorious smile._

_Once the horse began reciting a verse everything became too real. Jack's heart pounding in his eardrums while the zebra, wildebeest, and hippo fixed him up and fastened his new 'collar'._  
_Looking at it now, it's a good thing Skye was elsewhere- Jack wanted her to remember him as he was.._  
_The woodchuck clutched the lever,_  
and--

Jack suddenly awoke in cold sweat.


	2. Relentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being busted for the Wild Times operation, Savage's trial ultimately sentences him to be executed- a verdict reached by a careless but all powerful jury. Lieutenant Skye Hopps, his best friend who regretfully could not save him in court, comes in the dead of night before the day of his execution to say goodbye  
> One last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Row

The time was 9 in the afternoon but prisoner, Jack Savage, was not about to go to sleep. With his death marked to take place when the sun came up, that night was all the miserable fox had.

That and-

Jack cast his light blue eyes up as a yellow rabbit approached his moonlit cell. Her long ears were slack, still, and tears glistened her distressed aquamarine eyes.

It was quiet when their gazes met, but the silence between them was wailing in sorrow.

Softly, Jack spoke first

"Please don't cry, Carrots."

Regardless, Skye Hopps, the little rabbit, was filled with sadness and she let her eyes spill it.

"This can't be happening.. No nononono not to you!" Skye dropped to the base of the cold metal bars caging her fox. Jack reached out his arms and cradled his weeping rabbit.

"Shh, shh, deep breaths sweetheart, deep breaths"

"How can they be so _evil_?!"

"...They took off my collar"

"But do you know _what they'll replace it with, Jack?_!" Hopps whimpered, "You are the kindest mammal I know, you wanted to make a difference, your heart was in the right place! You don't deserve any of this!"

"I'm a _fox_ , Skye! The law doesn't care if I'm kind! I ran an illegal site for preds, I removed hundreds of collars, and I wasn't careful! I shouldn't have thought it was an easy hustle. I wish I could have made a difference, but Happytown doesn't like to change.."

Jack lowered his ears; defeat was slowly poising his voice and his expression was painted with despondence. At that, Skye curled into his hold and cried some more.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I didn't try harder I, came here to make Happytown a better place, but I _can't do it Jack!_ The cops here they're corrupted and _relentless_! They're not gonna listen to me!"

"Make them listen, _you_ can change them Fluff-"

"No! ... Not without you ...I can't"

Between her sobs, Skye spoke in a faint, breaking voice.

"I can't let them kill you"

"... And I don't want to _leave you_ "

Jack whispered, equally broken.

\--

In this last night of Jack's life, his arms held the most beloved part of it he had ever known. To stay like this for one moment longer would be enough. And while Jack found it near impossible to give up hope no matter what, the sunshine would toll and make it all disappear like the nighttime stars. Skye had always said 'Tomorrow's another day' but this tomorrow would do the opposite of what it should. Jack hated to admit it, but it seemed their only move was to cherish that night. What more could they do? If anyone had an idea, he'd love to hear it.

  
"Let's go to Zootopia"

  
Skye's 'idea' could have knocked him out with a feather.

"What?!"

"Hear me out," Skye, with a stern unwavering expression as if her mind had just been made up, wiped her eyes and began to unlock Jack's cell door. "I can get you out of this place and you can get us both out of Happytown-" She was serious, and it was freaking Jack out.

"Carrots... that's _insane_!"

"It's a risk I'm going to take! I can't live like this anymore Jack it's The Valley of Ashes out there, everything's tearing apart! You are the best thing to come out of Happytown, and they're going to take you away! I can't let hope slip that fast.. If we're going to give mammals something to believe in, it won't start here."

Jack was silent.

"Please Jack, it'll be better in Zootopia. We could do anything there, we could be the change we want to see in the world and the past will be our secret! Easy hustle"

More silence. The fox didn't even move.

"Please, _please_ don't give up! I can't work for this precinct any longer and I can't live without you!"

Skye pressed her face into his chest. " _We have to try_ "

This bunny was amazing like that, just when the fox thought he was out, she pulls him back in. Skye might have been crazy to fall for him. No, she _was_ crazy to fall for him- it's not everyday you find someone who will sacrifice the future they worked all their life for, for a future they don't even know they'll live the next day to see. Jack could never wrap his head around why Skye found him of all mammals so worth it. Truth be told they found love in a hopeless place and Skye was not about to quit on this wretch of a fox; she wouldn't have it any other way. Something, something, 'I'll never let go, Jack' .

Jack's static paw came back to life and began to travel down Skye's ears and back again. Tenderness made it's way to his words when he said,

"My love... d'you know what it is I love about you? You're a trier, you've always been a trier. And it's like what you said about the Happytown PD- you're _Relentless_. If you still want to try to fix this broken world, then wherever you are that's where I want to be too. Cross my heart."

Skye lifted her head out of Jack's chest. Her eyes were the size of the moon- so, so tired, but they were also brighter than the sun would ever be. In the time she had moved in from Bunnyburrow, and the time they had known each other, Jack watched how everyone's nonsensical prejudice hysteria was to getting to her. Now he was done watching. Jack cupped Skye's head with his paw, then brushed aside her little tuft of hair to kiss the top.

"Now what's your brilliant jailbreak plan, Carrots?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Happytown, treason is punishable by death (as far as this au goes)
> 
> Also if you're actually interested in where this story is going, don't expect the next few chapters to come so soon because I'm new to writing and stuff. Rest assured I'll try my best.

**Author's Note:**

> Elements of this story are inspired by In Cold Blood, The Shawshank Redemption, and Zootopia's origional plot


End file.
